Spring Lover God and The Devil Prince
by rahma12desti
Summary: (Chapter 2- END update) Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaehyun seperti yang aku lakukan pada Taeyong heum?", Lucas tersenyum sambil melayangkan kecupan di bibir mungil Mark./ NCT fic - [ Lucas x Mark ] [ Jaehyun x Mark ], slight [ Taeyong x Mark ]
1. Chapter 1

Spring Lover God and The Devil Prince

Main Cast: Mark Lee, Lucas Wong, Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, etc

Length: Twoshoot

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, School Life, Fantasy

… Happy reading!...

.

.

Musim dingin telah berganti musim semi. Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Mark menatap ke luar jendela. Bus yang ia tumpangi melaju lambat, membuatnya dapat menikmati keindahan bunga Cherry Blossom yang bermekaran di taman Yeouido, di tepian sungai Han. Meskipun pemandangan indah ada di depan mata, raut datar tetap menghiasi wajah tampan nyaris cantik milik Mark. Tak ada sedikitpun senyuman yang terulas. Matahari bersinar cukup cerah, melelehkan sisa salju musim dingin.

Di musim semi kali ini, adakah sosok matahari yang cukup hangat untuk mencairkan hatinya yang membeku? Mark bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Namanya Jung Jaehyun. Itulah yang Mark tangkap dari sesi perkenalan pemuda itu di depan kelasnya. Tak biasanya ada siswa pindahan di tahun akhir seperti ini. Mungkin anak konglomerat, pikir Mark. Namun ia tak peduli. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah melewati tahun terakhir masa SMA-nya dengan normal.

Namun Mark tak pernah mau mengakui, kata 'normal' itu takkan pernah ada dalam kamusnya.

"Kau bisa duduk di samping Mark."

Mark sedikit tersentak saat namanya disebut. Refleks ia mengacungkan tangannya. Dan dua pasang mata itu bertemu. Siswa bernama Jaehyun itu tersenyum kearahnya. Cibiran bernada iri mulai bermunculan ketika Jaehyun melangkah mendekati bangku di samping Mark. Pelakunya? Para siswi yang baru saja menobatkan Jaehyun sebagai kekasih masa depan mereka. Objeknya? Tentu saja Mark. Meskipun pendiam, Mark cukup terkenal diantara para siswa yang seksualitasnya menyimpang karena wajah manisnya.

Guru yang tadinya membawa Jaehyun telah pergi. Mark berusaha tak menggubris cibiran itu dengan menyelipkan earphone ke telinganya. Namun pemuda di sampingnyalah yang justru mengusiknya.

"Hai, namaku Jaehyun"

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah melakukannya tadi", balas Mark cepat tanpa menoleh kearah Jaehyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Namamu Mark kan?", tanyanya lagi dan hal itu sukses membuat yang ditanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya lagi?", balas Mark lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh. "Aku hanya bosan. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat ini", ujar Jaehyun mengutarakan alasannya mengusik Mark. Mark menghela nafas lelah.

"Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu, bisakah kau mendiamkan para fans-mu itu agar berhenti mengumpatiku? Asal kau tahu, mereka benar-benar mengganggu"

Jaehyun terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Mark yang tampak tengah kesal setengah mati.

"Maaf. Maaf jika hal itu mengganggumu.", raut menyesal tergambar jelas di wajah Jaehyun. Mark hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah sering diumpati mereka", Jaehyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ternyata kau tak sedingin yang aku kira ya Mark. Tunggulah, aku akan mencairkan hatimu yang beku itu, Mark"

Mark benci mengakui ini, namun Jaehyun mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

.

.

 _Mark menatap datar pemuda yang tengah menyodorkan sebuket bunga soba di hadapannya._

 _"Kau gila?", tanya Mark sarkatis namun justru disambut senyuman oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menggeleng._

 _"Kau tahu makna bungaSoba ini?", tanya pemuda itu._

 _"Tidak. Dan aku tidak mau tahu", jawab Mark kesal. Pemuda itu tergelak._

 _"Makna bunga ini adalah 'kekasih'. Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku, Mark"_

 _Mark tersentak. Rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya._

 _"T-terserah. Aku mau pulang"_

 _Mark membalikkan punggungnya setelah merebut buket bunga soba itu. Ia berharap pemuda itu tak sempat melihat pipinya yang merona parah. Ia berjalan cepat agar pemuda itu tak menyusulnya._

 _Langkahnya terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara pemuda itu._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Mark! Tunggu saja, aku akan mencairkan hatimu yang beku itu! Aku janji!"_

 _Mark mengumpati pemuda itu yang bertingkah konyol di tempat umum. Taman di tepi sungai Han ini sedang ramai meskipun malam hari karena bunga Cherry Blossomnya, dan pemuda itu justru berteriak dan membuatnya dilihat banyak orang._

 _"Dasar bodoh", Mark mengumpat, namun bibirnya mengulas senyum._

.

.

Mark tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Sontak ia menoleh dan mendapati Jaehyun memandangnya cemas.

"Kau menangis, ada apa? Apa kata-kata mereka menyakitimu?"

Mark meraba pipinya sendiri dan benar saja, pipinya basah. Mark mendengus sambil mengusap kasar sisa airmatanya.

Ia menangis karena mengingat pemuda itu? Yang benar saja.

.

.

Waktu istirahat biasanya Mark tetap berada di kelas, namun tidak kali ini. Ia yakin Jaehyun takkan pergi jika ia tetap di kelas, maka dari itu Mark pun memilih keluar. Mungkin sekedar menghabiskan waktu di atap.

"Mark, kau mau kemana?", itu suara Jaehyun. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun ia tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Jaehyun. Karena semua orang di kelas tak pernah bicara padanya. Kecuali Jaehyun. Mungkin kali ini Mark akan membuat siswa baru itu mengikuti jejak teman-temannya yang lain agar berhenti mengganggunya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, Mark melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

.

.

Koridor yang Mark lewati cukup ramai, membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan sinis para siswi. Ya, hanya para gadis. Lain halnya dengan para pria yang justru menatapnya penuh puja. Mungkin ini sebabnya para gadis di sekolahnya membencinya.

Mark mendesah lelah. Tungkainya melangkah menaiki tangga menuju atap. Di anak tangga kesepuluh, ia bertemu siswi sekelasnya. Mark hanya melirik mereka sekilas sebelum kembali melangkah.

"Jauhi Jaehyun Oppa", ujar salah satu gadis yang bahkan tak Mark ingat namanya. Mark mendengus, Oppa? Yang benar saja. Menurutnya gadis itu justru lebih tua dari Jaehyun.

Mark hanya diam tanpa membalas. Dan hal tersebut membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Kau dengar aku tidak?!", gadis itu menarik lengan Mark, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Gadis-gadis itu memekik melihat Mark yang hampir jatuh menghantam ubin.

Grep

" _Hey Girls_ , bisakah kalian lebih berhati-hati? Bagaimana jika ada yang terluka?"

Netra para gadis itu membola akibat terkejut, pun dengan Mark. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, tepat dimana seorang pemuda memeluknya dari belakang mencegah tubuhnya menyentuh ubin.

"Lucas?"

"Hai Mark, kau baik-baik saja kan, sayang?"

Bisa dipastikan saat ini para gadis yang masih setia dalam keterkejutan mereka mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

Sejak kapan Lucas si kapten basket berada di belakang Mark? Dan apa hubungan mereka?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan ganggu mereka.", jawaban Mark membuat Lucas merengut kesal.

"Padahal aku ingin mematahkan jari-jari mereka karena sudah membuatmu berada dalam bahaya, tapi jika itu yang Mark-ku inginkan.. Baiklah, aku takkan mengganggu mereka", ujar Lucas sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi jika menggertak mereka boleh kan?", lanjutnya membuat Mark terkejut.

" _What?! No, Lucas don't-_ "

Mark terkesiap saat mendapati dirinya telah berada di atap sekolah.

"Wong Yukhei", geramnya pelan. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah menuju pintu, suara teriakan di bawah sana mengejutkannya.

" _Shit!_ "

Mark sadar dirinya terlambat mencegah Lucas. Di bawah sana, ia dapat melihat gadis yang nyaris membuatnya jatuh dari tangga tadi terbaring di tanah dengan genangan darah juga pecahan kaca di sekitarnya.

"Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran agar tak ada yang mencoba melukaimu lagi. Kau adalah milikku, Mark"

Tiba-tiba saja Lucas telah berada di belakang punggung Mark. Lengannya bergerak membalikkan tubuh Mark agar menghadap kearahnya dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

" _I Love you, my Queen_ "

Detik selanjutnya bibir mereka bertemu. Perlahan Lucas melumat bibir Mark, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya agar pemuda manis ini membalas ciumannya. Namun Mark tetap diam.

Tatapan Mark tertuju pada Jaehyun yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dan Lucas menyadarinya. Ia hampir saja memutuskan ciuman mereka dan menoleh ke belakang jika saja Mark tak menahan tengkuknya dan membalas ciumannya, Mark bahkan memejamkan matanya. Lucas tersenyum di sela pagutan bibir mereka. Dan setelahnya mereka berdua menghilang hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Beruntung Jaehyun tak menyadarinya karena kini pemuda itu tengah terduduk di anak tangga. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa hatinya sakit melihat teman sebangkunya berciuman dengan orang lain?

.

.

Kening Jaehyun mengernyit mendapati ransel milik Mark masih berada di atas meja. Kelas sudah kosong. Seluruh siswa dipulangkan akibat insiden jatuhnya seorang siswi dari jendela lantai 3 sekolahnya. Padahal ini hari pertamanya di sekolah ini. Ia bahkan belum mengetahui nama siswi yang tewas itu meskipun notabenenya siswi itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

Terlarut dalam lamunannya membuat Jaehyun tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di kelas ini. Ketika orang itu meraih ransel milik Mark, barulah Jaehyun tersadar. Mata mereka saling bertemu selama beberapa detik sebelum salah satunya membuka suara.

"Siswa baru?"

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan. Matanya bergerak menelusuri tubuh tinggi namun ramping milik pemuda di hadapannya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada ransel di tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandangannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh iya, namaku Lucas. Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku mengambil ransel Mark, jawabannya adalah karena aku kekasihnya."

Jaehyun sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Lucas terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tak mengira jika Mark tidak punya kekasih bukan? Aku tahu Mark itu mempesona tapi-", Lucas menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak demi menepuk pundak Jaehyun sebelum kemudian berbisik tepat di samping telinga Jaehyun.

"-Jangan pernah berpikir untuk merebutnya dariku ya"

Jaehyun hanya diam. Lucas masih setia tersenyum sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Pemuda itu memang tersenyum, namun entah kenapa bulu kuduk Jaehyun justru meremang. Ia merasa ada sisi mengerikan dibalik senyuman itu.

"Shit! Aku lupa bertanya Mark kemana!"

.

.

"Siapa Jung Jaehyun itu?", tanya Lucas pada Mark yang tengah berbaring telanjang di sampingnya sama sepertinya. Hanya selembar selimut putih yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka dari dinginnya angin musim semi yang menyelinap dari celah jendela yang terbuka.

Mark menatap bingung kearah Lucas. Darimana pemuda ini mengenal Jaehyun?

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya pindahan dari Amerika yang kebetulan duduk disampingku. Kenapa?", Mark berusaha tenang agar tak menyulut emosi Lucas.

"Dia tampak tertarik denganmu"

"Bukankah semua lelaki di sekolah juga tertarik padaku?", Mark tak bermaksud membanggakan diri, namun ia harus melakukannya.

"Dia berbeda. Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Ahh iya, Lee Taeyong."

Raut wajah Mark berubah mengeras.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melukai orang-orang di sekitarku", tukas Mark dingin. Lucas menyeringai sambil mengusap pipi Mark yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaehyun seperti yang aku lakukan pada Taeyong heum?", Lucas tersenyum sambil melayangkan kecupan di bibir mungil Mark.

"Baiklah. Asalkan kau juga mengingat janjimu padaku, sayang.", lanjutnya membuat Mark dapat menghela nafas lega. Mark mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya diam saat Lucas kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Tanpa ada yang tahu, saat ini Mark tengah menangis di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Luka lamanya kembali terbuka, menganga mengeluarkan darah hingga memenuhi rongga dadanya. Menyisakan sesak di setiap hembusan nafas dan detak jantungnya. Sepintas siluet wajah Taeyong dan Jaehyun terlintas di benaknya sebelum gelap merenggut kesadarannya akibat terlalu lelah. Tak hanya tubuhnya namun juga hatinya.

.

.

"Mark! Tunggu aku!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Mark mempercepat langkahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindari kontak bersama Jaehyun. Lucas telah memberinya peringatan, dan ia tak ingin ada lagi yang terluka. Tidak lagi.

"Mark!"

Tap

Mark terkesiap saat Jaehyun berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda tinggi itu tampak tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah akibat mengejar Mark.

"Lepas", ujar Mark dingin. Orang-orang mulai melihat kearah mereka berdua, dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Huh?"

Namun sialnya Jaehyun justru menatapnya bingung. Ingin rasanya Mark mengumpat, namun tak ia lakukan.

"Lepaskan tanganku, bodoh!"

Mendengar Mark membentaknya membuat Jaehyun segeramelepaskan tangan pemuda manis itu.

"Maaf, apa aku menyakitimu?", tanyanya khawatir namun tak digubris oleh Mark. Pemuda itu justru kembali melangkah menuju koridor dimana lokernya berada. Jaehyun pun mengikutinya.

Mark menggeram kesal merasakan seseorang mengikutinya. Dengan kesal ia membalikkan punggungnya, menatap jengah pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkahnya.

" _Can you stop following me? Please_?"

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _"Why i must following you? I just want to go to my class, which is mean, your class too_.", balasnya menggoda Mark. Pemuda manis itu terdiam. Pipinya sedikit menampakkan rona merah. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Mark beranjak dari sana dengan sedikit tergesa.

" _Did he just blushing? Oh God, he's so cute_ ", gumam Jaehyun sambil memandangi Mark yang berada di depan lokernya dari kejauhan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum.

Namun senyumannya tak bertahan lama ketika melihat loker milik Mark tampak kacau, membuat pemuda manis itu mematung. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya tertawa. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jaehyun geram.

Brak

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA?!"

Itu bukan suara Jaehyun. Itu adalah suara Lucas yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Mark. Pemuda itu juga yang menggebrak loker di samping milik Mark hingga penyok. Matanya berkilat marah menatap sekitar.

Jaehyun tertegun. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada satu arah yakni Mark. Mungkin Jaehyun salah melihat tapi-

-apakah Mark baru saja menangis?

.

.

 _Pluk_

 _Sebuah boneka singa kecil jatuh ke pangkuan Mark. Pelakunya? Seorang pemuda berseragam sama seperti Mark yang kini telah mengisi tempat kosong di samping pemuda manis itu._

 _"Setelah memberiku bunga sekarang kau memberiku boneka, kau tidak berpikir aku ini seorang wanita kan, Lee Taeyong?"_

 _Pemuda yang Mark panggil dengan Lee Taeyong itu tergelak. Ia menatap pemuda di sampingnya lembut._

 _"Kau memang bukan wanita, Mark. Tapi kau itu cantik"_

 _Mendengar kata cantik, Mark berusaha menahan kegugupannya dengan memukul pelan bahu Taeyong._

 _"Apaan- eh?! "_

 _Mark terkejut ketika mendapati Taeyong berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula, tengah mengelusi bahunya sambil meringis._

 _"Mark, can you control your power? You almost breaking my shoulder", gerutu Taeyong membuat Mark merasa bersalah._

 _"S-sorry. Is that really hurt?"_

 _Taeyong masih setia dengan raut kesalnya. Mark semakin merasa bersalah._

 _"Taeyong-ah, mianhae~ Aku tidak sengaja.. Taeyong-"_

 _Cup_

 _"Wah hebat! Bahuku sudah tidak sakit lagi"_

 _Mark mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan Taeyong lakukan padanya._

 _Pemuda tampan itu baru saja mencium bibirnya._

 _"YAK! Lee Taeyong! Kau mencuri first kiss-ku! YAK!"_

.

.

Brak

Suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Mark membalikkan punggungnya. Ia sedikit terkesiap mendapati Lucas tengah membawa seseorang yang cukup familiar dalam ingatannya.

"Jeno?"

"Mark, lihat! Aku membawa kecoa kecil yang berani merusak lokermu. Kau mau aku apakan dia?"

Mark menatap Jeno tak percaya. Namun pemuda bermata sipit itu justru menatapnyatajam.

"Pembunuh! Kau membunuh Hyung-ku, brengsek!"

Mendengar Jeno berteriak pada Mark membuat Lucas naik darah. Ia mencengkram leher Jeno hanya dengan satu tangan, membuat pemuda itu terangkat dari tanah.

" _Be careful with your words, Youngman. Am i need to make you can't speak for ever hmm? Apologize to him_ "

Mark sedikit maju ketika Lucas dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan tubuh tinggi Jeno. Ya, pemuda itu adalah adik dari Lee Taeyong. Bagian dari masa lalunya.

" _Lucas, let him go, okay? I'm fine.._ ", pinta Mark pada Lucas. Ia tak ingin ada yang terluka lagi. Ia tak ingin Lucas-

" _Apologize to him!_ ", namun tampaknya Lucas sedang tak ingin menuruti kata-kata Mark. Menurutnya pemuda ini harus minta maaf. Mark sama sekali tak bersalah atas kematian Taeyong.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Jeno justru meludah kearah Mark. Jeno baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar.

Mark segera berdiri di depan Jeno ketika Lucas melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Matanya memejam refleks ketika ketakutan. Namun selang beberapadetik, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung muncul. Dan saat Mark membuka mata, seketika manik kembar itu membola.

Kepalan tangan Lucas hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya dan tangan itu mengeluarkan cairan amis berwarna merah pekat. Lucas merelakan tangannya terluka demi Mark.

"Lucas!"

Mark meraih jemari bernoda darah itu. Dengan hati-hati ia menjauhkan ujung jemari itu dari telapak tangannya. Dapat ia lihat bekas kuku menancap di telapak tangan itu mengeluarkan darah. Mark pun meringis melihatnya.

"Pergilah, Jeno-ah", pinta Mark sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Lucas dengan kedua tangan putihnya.

Jeno berdecak pelan, "Ck, urusan kita belum selesai, Mark. Ingat itu!", ujarnya sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Lucas terdiam. Ia hanya terlalu terkejut mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu ia nyaris melukai Mark, yang ia lindungi setengah mati hingga rela mengotori tangannya sendiri.

Lucas dapat merasakan usapan lembut pada punggung tangannya, rasa sakit itu berangsur menghilang. Ia tahu Marktengah mengobatinya.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Mereka seolah tengah menikmati momen ini. Terlebih untuk Lucas. Ia senang Mark mau menggenggam tangannya, meskipun hatinya sedikit meringis sakit.

Apakah ia harus selalu terluka agar Mark tetap berada di sisinya? Tanpa ia harus melukai orang lain?

.

.

Manik kembar Jaehyun memicing mendapati seseorang yang tak ia kenal berdiri di depan loker Mark yang masih rusak dan menatap benda mati itu tajam. Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat.

Loker itu masih sama. Foto Mark dengan seseorang yang disilang dengan spidol merah. Tulisan Killer di sampingnya. Juga boneka singa yang rusak juga masih ada disana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Jaehyun membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

"Huh? Ini? Dia pantas mendapatkannya"

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa menurutmu begitu?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Karena dia bukan manusia. Dia telah membunuh hyung-ku", jawabnya membuat netra Jaehyun membola tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cafe Sea Sons, jam 7 nanti malam, jika sunbae ingin tahu lebih banyak", ujar pemuda itu sebelum melenggang pergi.

.

.

TBC

Heeyyyy I'm Back !

Aku masih bingung sama pair endingnya, so please review to vote LuMark ( Lucas x Mark ) or JaeMark ( Jaehyun x Mark ) ? Fanfic ini bakal tetap twoshoot, mungkin kalo chap depan kepanjangan, aku bagi jadi 2 part aja. Please give me manhi manhi review juseyo ! ^0^


	2. Chapter 2- END

Spring Lover God and Devil Prince (Chapter 2)

Main cast: Mark Lee, Lucas Wong, Jung Jaehyun, etc

Lenght: twoshoot

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Jeno menatap lurus refleksi wajah rupawannya yang terpantul lewat gelas minuman di meja di hadapan matanya. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya bahwa remaja itu tengah mengerahkan setiap lapisan sel dari otaknya untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Kilasan memorinya bersama sang hyung dan juga kilasan saat benaknya harus mengingat bagaimana dirinya mendapati pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu terbaring tak bernyawa di pangkuan Mark bagai sebuah rol film family dengan sad ending.

Marah, kesal, kecewa, sedih, juga perih, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu. Setiap hembusan nafasnya terasa sesak mengingat bagaimana hyung-nya meregang nyawa karena dua makhluk bukan manusia yang tak seharusnya menginjakkan kaki mereka ke bumi.

Dewa? Omong kosong. Baginya Mark dan Lucas adalah makhluk yang egois yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian Taeyong. Entah benar atau tidak. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencari kebenarannya. Karena bagi Jeno, kebenarannya hanya satu.

Mark dan Lucas-lah yang telah membunuh Taeyong.

Atensinya teralihkan ketika telinganya menangkap suara dentingan gemericing lonceng pintu masuk kafe yang penuh aroma kopi dan pastry ini.

Jung Jaehyun.

Pemuda tampan yang sedikit mengingatkan Jeno akan sosok sang hyung, Taeyong. Pemuda bodoh yang jatuh dalam pesona seorang Mark Lee hingga menantang kematian bersama Lucas Wong.

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu menggema di lapangan basket indoor itu. Pelakunya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dalam balutan jersey hitamnya, tengah sibuk dengan bola oranye di tangannya. Tatapan fokus pada ring yang dua meter jauhnya, namun hal itu tetap tak membuatnya tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dari arah tribun.

"So, setelah mengetahui semuanya kini kau juga menantangku seperti Lee Taeyong huh...

... Jung Jaehyun-ssi?"

Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, membuat Jaehyun tak kuasa menahan kepalan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya Wong Yukhei?", tanya Jaehyun.

Lucas terkekeh. Sepertinya bocah bernama Jeno itu tahu banyak mengenai dirinya.

"You mean Taeyong? I ain't killed him. He killed himself"

Jaehyun mengernyit tak mengerti akan jawaban Lucas. Tak tersasa langkahnya telah berhasil membawanya ke hadapan pemuda ber-jersey.

"Curiousity kills the cat, Jaehyun-ssi. You shouldn't be that curious about us. Or it'll kill you.", ujar Lucas seolah memberi ancaman pada Jaehyun.

.

.

"Mereka berdua bukan manusia. Mereka sejenis Dewa. Entah apa tujuan mereka kemari, tapi yang jelas, mereka sanat kuat. Mereka abadi dan belum diketahui kelemahannya.", jelas Jeno sambil mengeluarkan amplop berisi kumpulan foto lama yang di dalamnya terdapat Mark dan Lucas juga beberapa headline koran dan file tentang kiamat, dewa, alien, dan sebagainya. Sulit dipercaya memang, namun begitulah kenyataannya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kematian hyung-mu?", Jaehyun tak dapat menampik rasa penasarannya mengenai hal ini. Ia tak yakin Mark membunuh orang seperti yang bocah ini katakan tadi siang.

"Hyung-ku , pemuda yang kau lihat di foto di loker Mark tadi, jatuh cinta pada Mark , sama seperti Lucas." - dan sama sepertimu, lanjut Jeno dalam hati.

"Malam itu, aku menyusul hyung lewat GPS karena penasaran dengan kencannya. Tapi saat aku sampai di sana, aku hanya mendapati Taeyong hyung terbaring di pangkuan Mark yang sibuk menangis. Juga Lucas yang tangannya penuh oleh darah.", jelas Jeno dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

"Lucas .. Membunuhnya?", tanya Jaehyun. Ia tampak begitu terkejut namun juga sekaligus bingung saat Jeno mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau meneror Mark?"

Jeno mendengus. Pemuda ini benar-benar mirip Taeyong.

"Karena bagiku mereka berdua sama saja. Jika Mark memang kuat, harusnya dia bisa melindungi hyung-ku. Jika dia memang mencintai hyung-ku dia akan melindunginya. Jika saja dia tak mengenal hyung-ku mungkin si bodoh itu masih hidup!" , Jeno meninggikan suaranya. Jaehyun terdiam. Hatinya berteriak tak setuju akan ucapan Jeno. Ini bukan salah Mark. Pemuda manis itu sama sekali tak bersalah.

"Hanya itu?"

Jeno mengernyit. "Maksudmu?", tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Hanya karena itu kau membuatnya menangis?! Mark sama sekali tak bersalah! Jika ada yang ingin kau salahkan, itu adalah Lucas dan takdir yang membuat hyung-mu mencintainya!", kesal Jaehyun sebelum beranjak darisana.

.

.

Jaehyun bolak-balik melirik Mark di sampingnya, mencoba mencari saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai Taeyong. Ia sedikit ragu mengingat Mark pernah menangis karena ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran tentang Taeyong?", tanya Mark tiba-tiba membuat Jaehyun terperangah. Apa Mark bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Ya, aku bisa. Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kau ingin bertanya tentang Taeyong? Jeno menyuruhmu?"

Jaehyun terkesiap lalu menggeleng. Bocah itu tak pernah memintanya bertanya apalagi bertanya sendiri. Itu sebabnya dia salah paham.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya, Mark. Kumohon. Tak seharusnya kau menyimpannya sendirian.", ujar Jaehyun dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku yakin Lucas sudah memperingatkanmu tentang ini, kenapa kau masih begitu penasaran?", Mark yakin Lucas sudah bertemu dengan Jaehyun dan memperingatkannya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Jaehyun begitu ingin tahu?

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

Desau angin yang berhembus dari jendela di samping Mark menemani pengakuan mengejutkan Jaehyun. Mark terdiam. Ia memang sudah menduganya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan kali ini Mark harus melakukannya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong? Aku membunuhnya. Karena dia mencintaiku. Tak ada manusia yang boleh mencintaiku, Jaehyun-ah. Atau para Dewa akan mengirimkan penghukumnya dan membunuhku. Jadi kumohon, hapuslah perasaanmu itu karena aku takkan bisa membalasnya.", tak semua yang Mark katakan itu salah. Kecuali bagian ia membunuh Taeyong. Mana mungkin ia melakukannya. Tapi tentang para penghukum dewa, itu adalah kenyataannya.

Jaehyun mematung. Kalimat Mark mengiang di benaknya. Ia berharap semua konklusi yang dikumpulkan otaknya ini tidak benar. Ia menyangkalnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditolak. Lagipula, ia benar-benar mencintai Mark. Kenapa Mark tak bisa membalas perasaannya?

"Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Tidak mungkin. Lucas pasti mengancammu bukan? Ya, pasti Lucas mengancammu.", racau Jaehyun. Ia seolah sakau setelah Mark menolak perasaannya.

"Lucas sama sekali tidak mengancamku. Ini keinginanku sendiri, Jaehyun-ah. So please, keep away from me.", ujar Mark. Raut wajah Jaehyun datar dan dingin. Ia tak menginginkan hal ini. Ia ingin selalu dekat dengan Mark.

"Tapi ceritakan apa yang terjadi hari itu. Setelah itu aku akan menjauh darimu."

.

.

Mark meringis menahan sakit. Mereka membuat luka di seluruh tubuhnya hingga nyilu dapat ia rasakan setiap ia menarik nafas. Ia menatap tajam tiga orang pemuda di hadapannya. Jika saja kedua lengannya tak dicekal oleh dua teman mereka mungkin Mark sudah menyerang mereka tanpa peduli kalah jumlah. Tetapi ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari semua lukanya. Eksistensi Taeyong yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Harusnya pemuda itu berbahagia setelah berkencan. Bukan malah berakhir terluka sama seperti Mark masih dapat menahannya, namun tidak dengan Taeyong. Terbukti dari mata pemuda tampan itu yang terpejam. Mungkin pingsan.

Mark mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan hanya bunga soba dan pepohonan lah yang ia dapati. Namun semua itu tak bertahan lama karena detik selanjutnya, ia dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Here we come, Lucas Wong. Wanna save your love, handsome?", tanya salah satu dari kelima pemuda tadi tanpa takut meskipun Lucas berada tepat di belakang punggungnya.

"Let him go", ujar Lucas sambil melirik kearah Taeyong yang tampak mulai terbangun dari pingsannya. Mereka berlima tersenyum remeh.

"Kenapa dia? Tak ingin menyelamatkan Mark lagi?"

"Johnny, Yuta, Ten, Hansol and Doyoung. Tidakkah berlebihan mengirim kalian berlima sekaligus hanya untuk kami. Atau para Dewa dunia atas mulai takut padaku karena telah menculik salah satu kesayangan mereka?", tanya Lucas remeh. Ya, dia memang menculik Mark lalu membawanya ke bumi.

Johnny,sang ketua dari kelompok itu tertawa. "Ya, para Dewa dunia bawah mulai memberontak karenamu. Terjadi sedikit kekacauan di atas sana hingga voila, keluargamu dihukum."

Ucapan Johnny tentang keluarga Lucas membuat Mark sontak menatap khawatir kearah Lucas. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya lembut seolah berkata agar jangan khawatir.

"Terserah, tapi yang jelas, i'll kill you all after this.", ujar Lucas dingin. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya Lucas mau menolong manusia yang jatuh cinta pada Mark sepanjang pengetahuan Mark sendiri. Karena biasanya yang terjadi ialah Lucas yang membunuh mereka tanpa perasaan sebelum para penghukum dewa seperti Johnny dan kawanannya datang. Pemuda itu terlalu mencintainya.

Mark tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa bersalah karena berkencan dengan Taeyong. Ia melihat kearah Taeyong dan Lucas. Tampak Lucas tengah menanyakan keadaan Taeyong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "Ya, aku tak apa-apa.", ujarnya sambil melangkah mendekati Lucas. Tak ada yang menghentikannya hingga ia berhasil sampai di sisi kanan Lucas.

"Kau yakin?"

Tib-tiba Johnny bertanya, membuat Lucas, Mark , juga Taeyong terkesiap kaget. Pemuda utu beserta kawanannya tersenyum miring. Lucas sudah menduga bahwa ini tidak semudah yang ia kira. Mereka pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kami ingin kau membunuh manusia itu? Bukankah kau sebelumnya selalu melakukannya?", Doyoung mengambil alih pembicaraan. Ten di sampingnya menyeringai sebelum mengucapkan satu kata mantra yang sontak membuat Mark menjerit kesakitan.

"Pain"

"Aaakkhh"

"Mark!", pekik Lucas dan Taeyong bersamaan. Sementara Hansol dan Yuta memegangi Mark, tiga lainnya menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Kau akan membunuh si manusia kan Lucas? Bukankah kau mencintai Mark?", tanya Doyoung lagi. Taeyong menatap kearahnya.

"Jangan sakiti Mark, kumohon.", ujar Taeyong. Ia tak tahan melihat raut kesakitan milik Mark. Pikirannya sejenak melayang ke saat dirinya bersama Jeno, sang adik. Apa ia harus membiarkan Lucas membunuhnya dan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian? Tapi ia tak ingin nelihat Mark terluka. Maka dari itu ia harus melakukannya.

"Lucas, do it! Kill me!"

Manik Mark dan Lucas terbelalak.

"No! Lucas, Don't! Get him out if here!", pekik Mark di sela siksaan Ten. Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan Lucas kembali mengotori tangannya lagi dan membunuh Taeyong.

Lucas dilanda dilema. Ia menatap Mark yang tampak sangat kesakitan. Lalu ia beralih menatap Taeyong.

"Bunuh dia Lucas, maka kau akan bahagia bersama Mark seperti sebelumnya.", Johnny kembali bersuara. Doyoung mengeluarkan dua buah belatinya. Ia melemparkan salah satunya ke tanah tak jauh dari Lucas, sementara yang satunya lagi tetap berada di tangannya. Ia mulai melangkah mendekati Mark, mendekatkan sisi tajam belatinya pada leher Mark, meninggalkan sedikit luka diatasnya.

"Kill him or i'll kill your love", Doyoung yang tampak mulai jengah mulai mengancam Lucas.

"Don't , Luke. Please.. Save him first, i'll be fine", Mark memohon. Belati Doyoung mulai ditekan oleh pemiliknya, membuat darah mengalir semakin banyak. Mark meringis.

Taeyong terbelalak, " Lucas kill me! Now!"

Pandangan Mark mulai memburam. Tubuhnya perlahan melemas dan merosot ke tanah.

"LUCAS!", pekik Taeyong sebelum-

Jleb

Manik Mark membelalak. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Perlahan airmata mulai menuruni pipi mulus Mark.

"NOOO!"

Ia berlari mendekati tubuh Taeyong yang penuh darah setelah Hansol dan Yuta melepaskan cekalan mereka. Tanpa sadar ia mendorong Lucas menjauh dari Taeyong. Ia membawa kepala Taeyong ke pangkuannya sambil menangis.

Johnny dan yang lainnya tersenyum puas. Johnny menyempatkan menepuk bahu Lucas sebelum menghilang bersama kawanannya.

"T-taeyong hyung. "

Lucas dan Mark menoleh. Mereka mendapati Jeno, adik Taeyong, tak jauh dari mereka. Lucas tersadar dan menarik lengan Mark agar pemuda itu berdiri. Ia menangkup pipi basah Mark agar menatapnya.

"Maaf. Tidurlah , Mark..", dan selanjutnya tubuh Mark limbung dan jatuh dalam dekapan Lucas. Atensi Lucas beralih kembali pada Jeno.

"Kau tak perlu repot membawanya ke rumah sakit karena dia sudah mati.", ujarnya.

"K-kau membunuhnya? Kenapa?", tanya Jeno sambil berurai airmata. Lucas hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ya, aku membunuhnya. Karena dia mencintai Mark-ku. Tak ada yang boleh mengambil milikku."

.

.

Mark terbangun di pelukan Lucas. Kini ia berada di apartemen mereka. Dapat ia lihat dari photo dirinya dan Lucas di dinding.

"Setelah ini jangan dekat dengan manusia manapun atau aku akan membunuhnya. Berjanjilah padaku."

"Lucas?", Mark menatap Lucas bingung. Detik selanjutnya, Lucas menciumnya. Ciumannya begitu kasar dan kacau. Mark dapat merasakan semua kekalutan Lucas. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut. Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Lucas menyetubuhinya.

Saat itu akhirnya Mark menyadarinya. Lucas mulai berubah.

.

.

Jaehyun menepati janjinya. Pemuda itu telah berpindah ke samping Winwin. Mark tak tahu bagaimana dengan perasaan pemuda itu namun ia berharap, Jaehyun tak lagi mencintainya.

Mark kembali pada rutinitasnya, menatap keluar jendela. Menatap kearah lapangan basket dimana disana terdapat Lucas yang tengah bermain sendirian. Tak biasanya pemuda itu memilih lapangan outdoor.

"Aku permisi ke toilet, Saem"

Mark menoleh. Ia dapat melihat Jaehyun melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Dan benar saja. Jaehyun kini berada di lapangan bersama Lucas. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, namun yang jelas Mark harus menyusul mereka.

"Saem, Bisa aku permisi ke toilet?"

Sang guru menoleh. Pria paruh baya itu sedikit menatap tajam Mark sebelum mengangguk.

"Keluarlah. Ada lagi yang ingin ke toilet? Aku tak mau diganggu lagi setelah ini"

Sudah Mark duga Gurunya ini marah, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia melangkah keluar kelas dan setibanya di luar, Mark segera berlari. Inginnya dia berteleportasi agar menghemat waktu namun ia tak melakukannya. Sesekali Mark melirik ke lapangan dan kemudian netranya membelalak.

"Shit", umpatnya sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah tak bisa lagi menunggu.

.

.

Bagai dejavu, Jaehyun kembali pada situasi ini. Ia menatap datar Lucas yang sibuk dengan bola oranye di tangannya. Aura kuat milik Lucas terasa hingga ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Jaehyun dapat melihatnya menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar mau menantangku rupanya. Apa Mark menolakmu?", tanya Lucas sembari terkekeh. Dan hal itu justru memancing emosi Jaehyun.

Duaggh

Jaehyun melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke rahang Lucas. Pemuda itu sedikit terdorong menjauh, namun ia tak tampak kesakitan. Ia justru tertawa.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu? Taeyong bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu. Jika dia masih hidup."

Lucas juga melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke rahang Jaehyun dan...

Duaghh

Tubuh Jaehyun terlempar cukup jauh hingga menabrak dinding tribun. Jaehyun meringis sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya sebelum kembali berlari menerjang Lucas.

"Kau pikir Mark bahagia bersamamu?! Dia tertekan! Kau merenggut semua kebahagiaannya!", teriak Jaehyun sambil mencengkran kerah kemeja Lucas. Ia menatap nyalang pemuda bukan manusia itu.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kebahagiaannya huh? Kau hanya orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!",balas Lucas mendorong dada Jaehyun hingga cengkramannya terlepas.

"Kau pikir cukup dengan mencintainya maka dia bahagia? Kau salah. Harus ada yang melindunginya dari para Penghukum Dewa dan kau tak bisa melakukannya! Kau lemah! Kau pikir aku suka mengotori tanganku dengan membunuh kalian? Tidak! Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai hampir mati di depan matamu berkali-kali!", pekik Lucas frustasi. Ia meremat surai coklatnya.

"Aku tak ingin Mark meninggalkanku.", gumam Lucas lirih. Jaehyun terdiam. Dia menatap seseorang yang tengah menangis di belakang punggung Lucas.

Mark.

"Apa sudah tak ada tempat lagi di hatimu untukku, Mark?", pertanyaan Jaehyun sontak membuat Lucas menoleh. Mark tersenyum dan memeluk Lucas. Pemuda manis itu sedikit terkekeh merasakan tubuh Lucas menegang saat ia peluk.

"Kalian punya tempat tersendiri di hatiku, Jaehyun. Perasaan kalian lah yang membuat kalian tak bisa bertahan di sisiku. Dari dulu yang kucintai hanya satu, dewa bodoh yang berani menculikku dari dunia atas."

Lucas terkesiap. Kedua tangannya masih setia di samping tubuhnya tanpa berniat membalas pelukan Mark. Jadi selama ini, Mark mencintainya?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Taeyong? Apa kau juga tak mencintainya?", Jaehyun kembali bertanya. Membuat Lucas sedikit penasaran.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih menggenggam tangan Lucas. "Aku memang sempat mencintainya, tapi saat melihat Lucas sempat melindunginya, aku sadar. Aku sadar bahwa itu salah.", ujarnya sambil melirik kearah Lucas.

Jaehyun menyerah. Ia sadar posisinya justru membahayakan Mark. Mungkin memang perasaannya hanya sekedar obsesi saja. Mark memang terlalu mempesona, tapi ia tak mungkin dapat memilikinya.

"Lucas"

Baik Lucas maupun Mark sama-sama menoleh.

"Jaga dia untuk kami, okay?"

Lucas tersenyum, "Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya.", balas Lucas membuat Jaehyun terkekeh. Ia kemudian melangkah menjauhi dua sejoli itu.

"Jadi, apakah kita akan berciuman di sini?", gurau Lucas. Mark sedikit menyipitkan matanya, "Memangnya kita akan berciuman?",tanyanya menggoda membuat pipi Lucas sedikit bersemu.

"T-terserah", Lucas hendak membalikkan tubuhnya namun ditahan oleh Mark.

Cup

Bibir mereka bertemu. Mark tak peduli para Guru akan melihat mereka, toh Lucas pasti menghapus ingatan mereka nantinya. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan kebahagiaannya juga perasaannya lewat ciuman ini.

Ya, dia bahagia karena akhirnya Lucas kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Yang selalu mencintainya. Mungkin Lucas memang dingin dan tak berperasaan, tapi begitulah caranya melindungi Mark. Karena Mark adalah segalanya bagi Lucas.

.

.

Long time ago

"Lucas, aku ingin melihat musim semi milik bumi. Katanya mereka indah. Bisakah aku melihatnya?", tanya Mark kecil pada Lucas kecil di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di perbatasan antara dunia atas dan bawah. Mereka tak harusnya berteman tapi mereka tetap melakukannya.

"Aku akan membawamu melihatnya. Tunggu sampai aku menjadi lebih kuat okay?"

Mark mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum manis. Ia bergerak mendekati Lucas dan-

Cup

Mencium pipi Lucas. Bocah beraut dingin itu sontak merona, pun dengan Mark. Itu bukanlah cinta monyet, karena di masa depan, mereka tetap saling mencintai.

END


End file.
